Having A Drink Part 1
by WilliamK
Summary: Three Charicters from William Kennedys Blade series have Returned this time there is more threats than Vampires now Jane Sean and Chris a.k.a William must fight Lycans Zombies Terminators and more... I do NOT own the characters exept william everything is


having a drink PART 1

Sean walks into the restaurant late at night. he sits at a table. the wait dress come over. Sean orders a beer and sits there wait for his drink.

Jane came in, wet from the heavy rain outside. she sighed and fliped her hood back to show her face. She looked around the room, her eyes stopping only for a moment on a man wait at one of the tables. She shook her head and sat down in te nearest chair.

Sean saw a women walk in he looked around it was only them there. he sighs and walks over to her. "hey is this seat taken" be for she could say anything he sat down. "I thought we could talk since it is only me and you here or are you wait for some one"

She gave a soft laugh. "No, feel free to talk... dont kow if I'll really respond though." She grinned to show she was joking. She made it a point to keep her fangs hidden. She dusted the rain from her face and hair as she waited for him to say something else.

"well since we are going to be talking I might as well tell you my name my name is Sean. what is yours."

"Jane." She said kindly, then offered him her hand to shake.

Sean shakes her hand "so what is a women like you out this late" Sean said smiling

"A woman like me?" She chuckled. _Doll, you have no idea._ "I'm just out and about." she said

sean shrugs his shoulders "oh thats cool I usely do the same thing I really don't have that much friends so I just walk around the town. so what about you do you have alot of freinds do you like go out partying" sean starts to think he really never whent to a real party since he was in high school

Jane grinned a little. "not many friends." She said calmly. "I'm an out cast to say the least." She grinned. She wasnt aware that her fangs were showing just a bit.

Sean stared at her fangs he then looked her in the eyes "hey can I ask you a question do you believe in vampires and all that" stuff. Sean said smirking because he new what she was

"Well..." she shrugged and looked at te drink before her. "Do you?" She looked at him, not going to answer until it seemed right.

Sean shrugged "yea I do." Sean said smiling and showing his fangs. "so are you going to answer my question since we are on the same side"

Jane laughed a little. "I dont know if we're on the same side, but yea, I believe... a little to well I'd say." she added with another grin. She clicked her finger nails on the counter. she wasnt in the mood for fighting tonight, so he was _not_ in any form of danger.

Sean laughed "what are you on the good side with that guy viper and everybody else"

She shrugged. "If thats what you want to call it." she said, giving him a small glance. She was getting ready to defend herself if needed.

" well don't worry I'm not going to fight you. I don't fight girls" Sean said smirking

"Why? To scared you'll loose?" she grinned teasingly.

"no My mom told me never to hit girls and trust me you could not beat these guns." Sean flexes his muscle in his arm

Jane chuckled a little. This guy wasnt to bad. "I've seen better." She joked.

"yea right, trust me I'm the best you ever seen and will ever see." Sean said flexing his muscles and smirking

Jane laughed again and shook her head. _I cant resist._ She thought and grabbed his arm, giving it a tiny squeeze. "Eh... maybe." she said with a smirk and let go

" I'm such a loser" Sean said smirking. "so what came into your head when you first saw me"

She shrugged. "Not really sure... there was to much on my mind to really include you." She with a smile, showing she was joking.

"yea right... well next question then" Sean couldn't come up with a question to ask her. "yea I have no more question's for you"

Jane rose a brow to him. "Well, that ended fast." She grinned. "Well... what were your thoughts?" she returned the question.

" um... my thoughts where" Sean stopped to think. "oh you have nice eyes" Sean said smiling

She gave a small, yet shy grin. She shook her head and looked at the drink before her. "Do you just spend your nights hitting on girls in bars?" she joked, looking back at him. As of now her eyes were a hazel color, but when angered or feeding her eyes were a lightening blue.

" no not all the time I use to do that in high school though. so what about you do you usually talk to complete strangers" Sean said smirking

"Yeah." She grinned. "normally." she laughed softly. "You're in high school huh?"

"well I was in high school until I got turned into a vampire I could go to night school but I'm too lazy to do that so I just don't go any more and yes you are looking at the star running back" Sean said smiling

Jane laughed softly. "I could tell... even though I wasnt in high school long I knew a few football players." She grinned mischievously, just to tease him; really she was the book worm of the school.

"yea well you never meet me in high school" Sean said leaning back in his seat "yea those were the good old days know I can only go out at night"

"Did you choose to become what you are?" She asked, it was an honest question.

Sean sighed "no I didn't I was coming home form football practice and I got jumped by a bunch of vampires I didn't know that they where even real so that really freaked me out and I got bit and I became a vampire"

Jane nodded. she had been attacked twice,the first time she was saved by someone, and til this day she didnt have a clue who the man was and then the second time was when she was turned. She was with her _soon to be_ husband when it happen the second time... he was killed and now she had to walk alone without anyone or anything for the rest of her immortal life. "I didnt pick it either." she said calmly. She added a shrugged. "But what can you do right?" she joked.

Sean smirked. "yea I know right life still goes on but life will go on for a very long time know that I'm a vampire. that is the only thing I like about being a vampire is not getting old... but it does stink not being able to go out into the sun light and I do miss my Friends." Sean shrugged his shoulder "I will make new ones any way"

_then you'll loose those._ She thought to herself. "True... I dont think I'd mind living a few hundrad years more." She laughed a little.

" so how old are you really I guess about 100 right" Sean smiling

She laughed a little. "I'm old enough, _kid_." She grinned. "I'm stuck in a 22 year olds body, but I'm 26. I'm not _that_ old." she laughed.

"oh I thought you where like 90 or something."Sean said laughing. "hey who are you calling kid" Sean said folding his arms

"You." she grinned in a smartelic tone. "I bet you're only... 18, 19 maybe." She added.

" you guessed right but that does not make me a kid" Sean smiling

"To me it does." she grinned. She gave him a small swat. "Now respect your elders." She added with a laugh

Sean started to laughing "oh thanks mom" Sean said sarcastically "please I didn't even respect my parents so what makes you think I'm going to respect and other older persone"

"Because, 1. I have a gun, 2. I'' live long enough to bug you for the rest of your life, and 3. because I said so." She added the last part with a small laugh.

Sean smiled he like her she was not like Hailey she has a sense of humor and she cool. "hey I have a gun to" Sean said taking out his gun and twirling it around his finger and then putting it back in his gun holster. "oh what know" Sean smiling

"Ha." She leaned back a little and flicked her jacket tail back to revile a pair of nearly identical guns strapped to her hips. "Now, I'm not the best at guessing, but I bet a pair beats _one_ of a kind." She said, somewhat using a pun.

" yea right But the question is who would win a fight hand to hand fight"

Wanna find out?" She corked a grin and pushed her chair back a little.

Sean laughed you "are kidding right I don't fight girls"

"Afraid you'll loose?" she teased. She moved her chair back and rose to her feet. "Come on.. show me what cha got."

Sean stands up he looks around and sees a few people "if we do this night here OK how about we take this out side" Sean said trying to keep a serous face

Jane gave a small nod and looked at him, waiting on him to go. she wasnt turning her back on him.

William walked in without noticing jane he raised his magnum at every one then seen Sean "hey.. S.J arnt you the guy i seen in the streets and the guy who almost got me killed by 25 vampires and that guy i seen running behind that chick on fire in Resident Evil Code Veronica X?" William said

" yea.. why you got a problem kid because if you do then I would walk away before you get hurt" Sean with a serous look on his face

Jane rose a brow at the new comer. She calmly let the 2 boys dish out their problems as she ordered another drink.

"geez... do you guys even know how many times i died but was brought back to life or cloned?" william said raising a brow at every one "thats the reason i was gonna shoot everyone in here THERE FRICKIN VAMPIRES!" william screamed in anger

Jane rose to her feet after slamming the glass down on the counter, making scotch and broken glass shards fly over the stools. "And thats a problem?" she asked William, staring at him, furry and almost pain flashing in her eyes. "What makes a human so much better then us?" She barked. She didnt like being a vampire, but she wasnt fully up for getting a speech about how she should be killed off like an old mutt. She stared at him, clinching her fist, causing glass to cut into her palms.  
she had already be into one fight with a human tonight and another would be welcomed.  
She felt the small waver of warm blood trickling down her hand from the glass, this caught the interest of many vampires around her, but they knew better then to step in just yet._ Hell knows no furry like a woman scorned_, so they say.

"nothin really makes you guys better then us humans its jsut that i ahve died 34 times... and yet i am amuzed i am alive right now!" William looked around then went outside suddenly Zombies appeared "AH! Oh My beeping God!" he screamed like a hissy little school girl and then went inside zombies apeared on the windows "AH there are Zombies out there! and are you all good Vampires or are some you those wild ones which drink human blood by biting there necks nevermind eather way I AM GONNA DIE HOOVER beep IT!" william screamed William turned around to see the zombies on the window "Move BACK!" william yelled as he pulled out his magnum and yelled "HOOVER beep ZOMBIE EAT THIS YA MOTHA HUNKER!" as he shot the window down he started shooting at the Zombies so fast they turned into little chunks of gore all over the floor.

Sean pulled out his gun and shot two zombies in the head that where come there the back do of the dinner.Sean sighed "why am I helping you" Sean said shotting two more zombies in the head

Jane shook her head at them. What a day it turned out to be something she wouldnt have expected. She moved toward the back entrance.

"and yet they just want to eat our flesh god my god man" william said while shooting 8 zombies

Well sorry kid I have some business to take care of Sean said running after Jane "hey where are you going did you forget about are fight" Sean said a little serous

Jane corked a grin. "Well, honey, since you were _playin'_ soldier I figured you would have had enough excitement for one day."

"Come on Jane and S.J the zombies are getting closer! either go and let me die or help me get rid of these bastards!" william yelled

sean looked back at the kid "hold on kid just let me take care fo my bussiness" sean looked back at jane "come on baby let see what you got" sean said smirking a little

"Dont call me baby, baby." She said with a grin. she didnt even take her eyes from him as she pulled her gun out to her side and fired, hitting 2 of those annoying creatures right on target. She rose a brow and watched his reaction.

"well nice shot but check this out sugar" Sean said smirking a little he took out his gun and troweled it around his finger and then put the gun over his shoulder and shotting and hitting one of the zombies in the head he then troweled it again and threw the gun "well come on lets do this with out and guns"

Jane chuckled a bit when he called her _sugar_. _If you think I'm sweet you're full of..._ her thoughts were cut short as she dunked... a chair flew past her head and she turned to glare at the person who threw it... seeing no one she rose a brow.

Sean saw her duck and a chair fly over her head he he clenched his fist he looked around "who threw that at her" Sean the realized that it was only the three of them in there and that every body ran out the back door.

Jane rose a brow at him. "Dont get so defencive about me, doll... someone might think you fancy me." She teased as she turned around, heading for one of the back tables. she looked at the floor under the table and sighed. she knew SJ couldnt see the person hidding because the chairs were in the way so she took the liberty of grabing the man up by his shirt collar and slaming him onto the table.  
The man looked shocked to say the least.  
"So.. didnt your mother teach you not to mess with ladies?" She asked with a faint grin.  
The man didnt reply, when she rose a hand as if she was going to smack him he nodded a reply.  
"And you know why she warned you about this?" she asked another question.  
He shook his head.  
"Its because once you piss us off... its hard to calm us down." she knocked him off the table and onto the floor. "Go." she hissed, watching him scramble to his feet and out the door.

"well since that is out of the way how about we finally finish this baby" Sean said forgetting that she didn't want to be called that

She flashed him a grin. "When I'm old and in dipears you can call me baby, until then, little man, watch your tounge." she joked. She placed her guns on the table and waited for him to do the same. "No weapons right?"

Sean threw his gun already Sean reached into his back pocket and pulled out a switched blade and threw it.smirked and motioned for Jane to make the first move

Jane gave a nod and slowly circled him. He was going to be harder to beat since they were almost equaly matched, bother being vampires and all, normally humans were her targets.

"William looked conserned as a bunch of Zombies pulled him down to the ground and started eating him "ARGHAAAAAAHHHHHH" he screamed "HELP ME' he yelled out

Jane gave a loud sigh and walked over to him. After hitting a few zombies off the boy she grabbed him by his shirt and belt, tossing him out of the ring. She rushed past him and grabebd her guns. "We'll finish this some other time, SJ." She said as she reholstered her guns. She charged out the door without another word.

Sean looked at Chris he shock it head "hold on sugar" Sean said to Jane he ten ran over to Chris and pulled the zombies off of him Sean went to go reach for his gun but forgot that he threw it across the room

"SJ!" Jane threw him one of her guns. "I'll be back for it." she ashored him.

Sean catches the gun "thanks baby" Sean the turned around and shot few zombies and graped Chris "you alright kid" Sean said shooting a few more zombies

'I feel fine but i wont be in 5 hours or less I would have became a monster or a Zombie its because the zombies are filled with this Virus called t-the T-Virus that can turn me into a zombie or creature... William Birkin is a monster from the time i learned this in 1998 when i was 9 if he comes here he will mostly inject me with G-Virus Embryos since Sherry Birkin is his daughter when I married Sherry i knew somthing was wrong" Chris said to S.J

Sean was really not listening what was Chris was saying Sean shrugged his shoulder. "yea save the the story kid for another time alright"Sean said shotting the last zombie in the head

"No really its important! if we dont act to find a cure within the next 5 Hours i will be dead!" william ssaid to S.J


End file.
